


Where are my pringles!?

by r4gz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Pringles, and its this one, i found another ship i'll go down with, there is some yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzbert.....Imagine Erin going grocery shopping for the crew and bringing home bagged chips instead of a Pringles can and when Holtz sees it she just screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are my pringles!?

The door at the entrance opened, indicating that my girlfriend had gotten back from picking up chips for moving night. I laughed to myself, setting down my blow torch, girlfriend....honestly never saw that coming. Hopefully Erin got my pringles that I love, secretly more then her.

Just don't tell her I said that.

I hopped off the seat and proceeded towards the entrance to great Erin, ready to pick her up and spin her like the goofball I was. When she entered my vision, I stopped dead in my tracks with my eyes wide. She only had one bag in her hands. One bag from the store that was down the road from here. Only one bag, which suspiciously looked like it had no pringles in it. But that couldn't be true. Surely my girlfriend wouldn't have forgot to buy me my pringles. 

I put a smile on my face and swaggered up to her, "Hey babe." I said, earning a big smile to plaster her face. She pecked me on the cheek, "Hey Holtz." She responded. I saw her hands fist the bag a bit tighter, which meant she knew that I knew that she didn't get me my pringles. I looked at her, eyebrow raised. I grabbed the bag from her hands and dumped the contents onto the floor. Just like I suspected, no bloody pringles. Only stupid tortilla chips and a jar of dip, which thankfully didn't break when it hit the floor.

"Holtz, I can explain." Erin said. "Where the hell are my pringles!" I yelled at her, stomping my foot on the ground. "You get stupid chips, but you forget to get your girlfriend her pringles?" I asked, crossing my arms in anger. She stepped towards me, careful not to step on the stupid bag of chips and pop them. "I'm waiting on a freaking explanation!" I yelled at her in frustration. She knew I only ate pringles. She knew the reason I did, and yet she dares show up empty handed with no pringles?

Before Erin could explain herself, Abby came into the room. She probably heard me yelling and was wondering what was going on. "What's going on? Why's Holtz screaming like a banshee?" She asked us. See? Told ya.

I spun around, glaring at Abby. "Did you set her up to this!?" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Did I set who up for what Holtz?" Abby asked. "Did you set up my sweet girlfriend to forget to buy my pringles and get stupid tortilla chips for the movie?" I asked, ending my question with another stomp on the ground. Who cares that I was acting like a child.....not me, that's for sure. Abby sighed, slapping her forehead. "Is that's all this is about?" She asked, sounding like a disapproving mother. I scoffed, "Is that's all this is about." I mumbled sarcastically, "Yes that's what this is about!" I yelled. "Where the hell are my damn pringles!!" I yelled so loud, the ghosts in the ghost plane had probably heard me. Abby laughed at she walked over towards us, picking up the dip and chips. "Did you ever think that, I don't know, the store was out of pringles?" Abby asked over her shoulder, before walking out the door.

Her words floated around my head, smacking my stupid brain for making me think Erin would intentionally forget my pringles. I turned around, "Was there no pringles at the store?" I asked, my voice now small and scared. Erin nodded slowly, "If you would've let me explain, i'd have told you that the store was out of every single pringles can." She told me. I sniffled, running over to her and wrapping her up in my arms. "I'm sorry I yelled at you baby, there just stupid pringles." I croaked out. "I love you, I love you, I love you." I repeated to her, kissing every inch of her skin I could reach. 

She laughed, pausing my kissing and pecking me on the lips. "I love you to Holt," She paused, taking out something from her jacket pocket. "Which is why I got you this to make up for the store not having pringles." She said with a smile. I took the offered bag, dumping the contents on the ground to find a massive bag of skittles. I grinned like an idiot in love, "Your the best Ez." I tell her, bending down to grab the rainbow goodness of skittles. She laughs, wrapping her arm around my shoulder when I stand up, "I know." She replies, kissing me cheek. 

"Movies starting!!" We hear Patty yell. I smile at her, "Race ya!" I tell her, running towards the tv room. Erin follows behind, laughing at my childish antics.

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya liked =D let me know what ya thought
> 
> Holtzbert is freaking adorable and if there's a Second Ghostbusters, hope it's incorporated somehow 
> 
> til next time


End file.
